Wem die Stunde schlägt
Wem die Stunde schlägt ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel und die zweiundzwanzigste Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer sind im Besitz von Informationen, die Alison ihnen hinterlassen hat. Die Mädchen wollen das Geheimnis um das Verschwinden ihrer Freundin endlich klären und dem Spuk mit "A" ein Ende setzen. Um mehr herauszufinden, wenden sie sich an Jenna, die ihnen einiges über Alison erzählen kann. Spencer gerät in Lebensgefahr, als sie in der Kirche auf Ian trifft. Handlung thumb|left|180pxAm Anfang der Episode sieht man, wie die Mädchen immer noch auf Emilys Bett sitzen und die Videos von dem USB - Stick ansehen. Spencer schlägt vor, dass sie Jenna fragen sollten was sie weiß, bevor sie zur Polizei gehen und Ian anschwärzen. Die anderen Mädchen sind sich nicht sicher, da sie nicht wissen wie vertrauensvoll Jenna ist, aber Spencer kann sie überzeugen. thumb|180pxElla ist im Haus der Montgomery's und hilft Byron bei ein paar elterlichen Fragen. Er erzählt ihr, dass an diesem Abend ein Fakultätessen stattfindet und läd sie ein. Während ihre Mutter antwortet bekommt Aria, die kurz zuvor die Treppe herunter gekommen ist, eine SMS von Ezra, der ihr sagt, dass Polizisten bei ihm aufgetaucht sind. Aria wird wütend und schnauzt ihre Mutter an, dass sie endlich Entscheidungen treffen sollte. thumb|left|180pxBei Hanna Zuhause versucht Ashley aus dieser rauszukriegen, warum sie wegen Caleb Trübsal blässt. Sie ist überrascht als sie hört, dass er Hanna den Brief den er ihr ursprünglich bringen wollte, nicht gegeben hat. thumb|180pxWährenddessen plant Melissa zur Kirche zu fahren, um die Taufe ihres Babys zu planen. Emily hingegen ist in ihrem Zimmer und schreibt mit Samara. Pam kommt rein und fragt, ob sie kurz mit ihr reden könnte. Sie teilt Emily mit, dass ihr Vater nach Texas stationiert wurde, und die Familie nun mit ihm zusammen dort hinziehen werde. thumb|left|180pxIn der Schule trifft Aria, ziemlich aufgeregt wegen der SMS, auf Ezra. jedoch hat er gute Nachrichten, denn Garett Reynolds wollte mit ihm nicht über seine Beziehung zu Aria, sondern über Spencer und die gefälschte Trophäe reden. Allerdings schlägt Aria ihm erstmal in die Schulter, da er ihr so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Ezra erzählt ihr außerdem, dass er an der Rosewood High School gekündigt hat, um nun am Hollis College zu arbeiten, was seine Beziehung zu Aria nicht mehr so kompliziert macht. Er plant später zu dem Fakultätsessen zu kommen, wo Aria ihm unbedingt ihr Zimmer zeigen möchte. thumb|180pxIn der Pause fragt Hanna Mona, ob Caleb versucht hat ihr beim Gründertagsfest etwas zu geben. Mona lügt, um scheinbar Hannas Wohlbefinden zu schützen. Lucas belauscht die Unterhaltung und schaut Hanna danach an. Er ist immer noch wütend auf sie, da sie ihn beim Tanzmarathon schlecht behandelt hat. thumb|left|180pxIm Musikraum konfrontieren die Liars Jenna über das Video, auf dem sie und Toby zu sehen sind. Sie erzählt den Liars, das Alison sie am Tag ihres Todes im Krankenhaus besuchte und sie damit erpresste, dass wenn sie die Wahrheit über "Die Jenna Sache" verraten würde, Alison dann allen von ihrer Beziehung zu Toby erzählen würde. Sie nutzte eins der Videos, an denen sich Jenna an Tobi vergeht, als Druckmittel. Bevor sie ging warnte sie Jenna, dass falls sie zurückkommen sollte, Alison sie umbringen würde. Zurück in der Gegenwart fragt Jenna die 4 was sie nun mit den Videos machen werden. Die Mädchen versprechen sie geheimzuhalten - sie Jenna aber nicht zu geben. Sie erscheint den Liars vertrauensvoll, und Alisons Besuch und Drohung würde auch ihre seltsame Geschichte bei ihrer Beerdigung erklären. thumb|180pxBeim Mittagessen bringt Spencer ein Wegwerfhandy mit, welches sie benutzen können um Ian anonym zuschreiben. Hanna schickt ihm eine SMS, in dem sie ihn mit den Videos im Austausch gegen 10,000 Dollar erpresst. Sie entdecken Ian bei einem Snackautomaten, er verlässt aber kurz nachdem die SMS angekommen ist hat die Cafeteria. Die Mädchen schreiben ihm gerade wo er sie treffen soll, als Mona an den Tisch kommt. Aber kurz nachdem sie sich gesetzt hat trennen sich die anderen und lassen Mona alleine zurück. Nachdem Hanna gegangen ist bekommt Mona einen Anruf von Caleb. Sie nimmt ab, sagt ihm das Hanna den Brief bekommen hat, ihn aber sofort in den Müll geworfen hat. thumb|left|180pxMona dreht sich um, als plötzlich Lucas vor ihr steht. Er ist sehr misstrauisch und fragt Mona, was sie damit zutun hat, dass Caleb die Stadt verlassen hat. Als Ablengung entschuldigt sie sich bei ihm für ihr Verhalten in der Vergangenheit und sagt, dass alles bloß ein Witz gewesen war. Sie bietet ihm auch ein Makeover an, mit dem er Hannas Aufmerksamkeit bekommen könnte, aber er lässt sich nicht ködern. thumb|180pxAls nächstes sehen wir Jenna, die einen Anruf von Ian bekommt und ihn wissen lässt, dass die Mädchen die Videos haben. Ian sagt ihr das sie sich nicht aufregen soll, da er sich darum kümmert. Er steigt in sein Auto und fährt zu einem noch unbekannten Platz im Wald. thumb|left|180pxGarrett fängt Emily ab, nachdem diese aus ihrem Auto gestiegen ist, um ihr seine Hilfe anzubieten, falls die Mädchen etwas brauchen. Er läd sie sogar zu dem Filmabend mit seiner Familie ein, aber sie lehnt ab. Emily geht zu Hannas Haus um sich ihr Telefon abzuholen. Diese fragt sie, ob sie nun wirklich mit ihrer Familie nach Texas zieht, was sich genauso anfühlt wie wieder allein zu sein. thumb|180pxToby und Spencer sind in Spencers Zimmer zusehen, wo sie dabei ist zu lernen, bis Toby sie zu sich auf den Schoß ruft um aus dem Fenster zuschauen. thumb|left|180pxIn ihrem Zimmer klagt Jenna, dass Alison sie sogar noch aus dem Grab verfolgt. Sie dreht sich zu Garrett um, der ihr sagt, das er sichergehen wird, das nichts passiert. Dann küsst er sie. thumb|180pxBei dem Fakultätsessen öffnet Aria die Tür und trifft auf Jackie. Ezra sieht wie sie nach oben rennt und realisiert wieso, als er Jackie sieht. Die beiden lächeln sich an, und Ezra geht nach oben, wo er zum 1. Mal Arias Zimmer sieht. Sie fragt ihn, wie er vor ihr geheimhalten konnte dass Jackie kommt und das sie am Hollis College arbeitet. Aria ist trotz seiner Ausrede immer noch sauer und lässt ihn stehen. thumb|left|180pxNach einer Weile bekommt Spencer eine SMS von ihrer Schwester, die sie bittet sie von der Kirche abzuholen. Toby verspricht Spencer das er Jenna beschäftigt, aber lieber mit ihr gekommen wäre. Spencer sagt ihm dass er ihr hilft, indem er herrausfindet ob Jenna in das alles verwickelt ist. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass er ihr sicherer Platz zum Landen ist und das sie sich wünscht das er sicher bleibt. Dann küssen die beiden sich. thumb|180pxWährendessen löscht Hanna Calebs Handynummer und weint. Als Nächstes sehen wir Caleb in einem Auto mit Lucas. Er fährt Caleb zurück nach Rosewood (es wird angenommen dass er aus Arizona kommt), um Hanna wieder glücklich zu machen. thumb|left|180pxSpencer fährt los um Melissa von der Kirche abzuholen, wo sie die Taufe ihres ungeborenen Kindes organisierte. Melissa kann ihr Handy nicht finden und glaubt das sie es in der Kirche vergessen hat. Sie und Spencer einigen sich darauf zurückzufahren, um es zu holen, als ein anderes Auto wie aus dem nichts erscheint und mit den Schwestern kollidiert. Spencer ist okay, Melissa wurde jedoch verletzt. Der andere Autofahrer scheint Fahrerflucht zu begehen und die Schwestern wissen nicht mit wem sie kollidiert sind. thumb|180pxWährend Spencer mit den Folgen des Unfalls und mit der Untersuchung des Babys beschäftigt ist, kümmern sich Aria, Hanna und Emily um ihre Falle für Ian. Sie rufen Spencer um 19.30 Uhr an, nichtwissend das diese im Krankenhaus ist. thumb|left|180pxIm Krankenhaus informiert Spencer ihre Mutter über alles was passiert ist. Ein Polizist gibt ihr ihre Tasche wieder, die aus dem Unfallwagen geholt wurde. Sie öffnet ihre Handy, wo sie die unbeantworteten Nachrichten ihrer Freunde, die sich fragen wo sie ist, ließt. Spencer bietet an zurück zur Kirche zu gehen, um Melissas Handy zu suchen, da diese nur wenige Straßen entfernt ist. thumb|180pxZurück am Treffpunkt bekommen die Mädchen eine SMS von "A" in der steht das sie sich vorbereiten sollen, unklar aber für was. Emily nimmt Garretts Angebot auf Hilfe an und klärt ihn über die Situation mit Ian auf. Er kommt in seinem eigenen Auto, in normalen Klamotten. Ian kommt nicht, jedoch kommt stattdessen ein "Nachrichten-Junge" mit einem Geldbündel und Garrett nimmt ihn fest. Er bringt den Jungen weg ohne es den Liars zu sagen, jedoch haben die Mädchen ihn bereits gesehen. Ian scheint verschwunden zu sein und hat somit seine verletzte, schwangere Frau mit seinen Problemen zurückgelassen. thumb|left|180pxSpencer geht in die Kirche um Melissas Handy zu holen. Sie ruft nach dem Pfarrer und beginnt zu suchen. Dann taucht plötzlich Ian. Er drängt Spencer in die Ecke und ruft die Nummer an, die ihm die anonyme Drohnachricht geschickt hat. Es klingelt ziemlich laut und eindrigend in Spencers Tasche, diese nutzt jedoch Melissas Unfall um ihn abzulenken, jedoch klappt es bei Ian nicht. Also wirft sie ihren USB-Stick weg und beginnt den Kirchturm hochzurennen um von Ian wegzukommen, jedoch kann er sie erwischen. Als Spencer Aria, Emily und Hanna anruft sind diese in der Lage ihren ganzen Streit mit Ian mitanzuhören, einschließend seinen Suicide Plan für Spencer. Wissend, in welcher Gefahr Spencer ist, rufen die 3 die Polizei und machen sich schnell auf den Weg um ihr zu helfen. thumb|180pxIan beginnt Spencer zu würgen und versucht sie vom Kirchenturm zu stürzen. Spencer schafft es sich auf den Simms des Turms zu retten bevor sie fällt. Bevor Ian Spencers Hände lösen kann erscheint eine mysteriöse Person. Ian scheint sie zu kennen und ruft: "Was machst du hier?" Die mysteriöse Person, die sich ähnlich wie A gekleidet hat, rettet Spencer indem sie Ian vom Turm stößt. Es scheint so als wäre er tot, als er bewengunglos in einer Schlaufe hängt. Sie hat sich um seinen Kopf geschlungen und es sieht so aus als würde er sich stranguliert haben. Spencer schafft es sich auf einen sicheren Platz zu retten als die restlichen Mädchen ankommen, um zu sehen das es ihr physisch gut geht, aber dennoch sehr verstört ist. thumb|left|180pxSpäter gehen die Mädchen zusammen aus der Kirche, werden jedoch von einem Officer gestoppt, der sie fragt ob ihre Geschichte ein Witz ist. Er kann die Verwirrung in ihren Gesichtern lesen, also fordert er die Mädchen dazu auf ihm in die Kirche zu folgen. Drinnen sehen sie das der Kirchturm komplett leer ist und man Ians Körper nicht finden kann. Andere Stadtbewohner kommen hinzu um das Geschehen beobachten zu können und fragen sich ob die Liars die Wahrheit sagen. Währenddessen bekommen die 4 eine Nachricht von A, in welcher steht das es noch lange nicht vorbei ist... Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Ian Harding als Ezra Fitz * Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis * Keegan Allen als Toby Cavanaugh Nebendarsteller * Janel Parrish als Mona Vanderwaal * Tammin Sursok als Jenna Marshall * Ryan Merriman als Ian Thomas * Lindsey Shaw als Paige McCullers * Brant Daugherty als Noel Kahn * Torrey DeVitto als Melissa Hastings * Yani Gellman als Officer Garrett Reynolds * Brendan Robinson als Lucas Gottesman * Lesley Fera als Veronica Hastings * Tyler Blackburn als Caleb Rivers * Paloma Guzmán als Jackie Molina Gastdarsteller * Tilky Jones als Logan Reed * Andres Perez-Molina als Polizist Soundtrack *﻿"Time To Be Your 21" von Alexz Johnson '(Hanna und Emily sitzen auf der Veranda und reden über die Zukunft) *"Coming To" von '''Apex Manor '(Aria öffnet Jackie die Tür) *"Far Far" von 'Yael Naim '(Melissa schreibt Spencer und bittet sie, sie abzuholen) *"Hiding My Heart Away" von 'Brandi Carlisle '(Aria konfrontiert Ezra über Jackie) *"I'm Not Calling You a Liar" von 'Florence and the Machine '(Ian's Leiche fehlt und die Mädchen erhalten eine Nachricht von "A") Nachrichten von "A" '''An Aria, Emily und Hanna (Handy - Aria) Schnallt euch an, ihr Schlampen. Nichts ist so wie es scheint. -A An Aria, Emily Hanna und Spencer (Handy) Es ist erst vorbei, wenn ich es sage. Schlaft gut, solange ihr noch könnt, ihr Schlampen. -A Trivia *Spencers Autounfall ist der 2. Unfall mit Fahrerflucht in Staffel 1. *Alison hat Ian vom Kirchturm gestoßen um Spencer zu retten. Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode